Zerbrochen
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Erestors Gedanken über Glorfindel - während dem Fall von Gondolin
1. Zerbrochen

Disclaimer: mir gehört mal wieder nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit....  
  
Zerbrochen  
  
_Tränen strömen über deine Wangen. Ich wünschte ich hätte dir diesen Anblick ersparen können. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen, doch du bist unerreichbar für mich.__  
Wie soll ich dich nur davon überzeugen zu fliehen, jetzt wo dein Lebenssinn dahin ist?  
Ich bin unsicher, weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wie damals als ich dich das erste Mal erblickte. Es war als wäre ein Geschöpf des Lichts in den Saal geschwebt.  
Doch als ich merkte dass es für mich Hoffnung gab wünschte ich dir alles Glück der Welt, denn du sahst mich und lächeltest, warst mir ein guter Freund.  
Und nun ist er gefallen, und du stehst hier, inmitten des Kampfes. Ich gehe zu dir, berühre sanft deine Schulter, halte dich fest, während du weinst. Du wirst daran zerbrechen nicht wahr? Du wirst nicht weiterleben wollen, und doch wirst du alles daran setzen, deinen Herrn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ich könnte dich trösten, könnte dir das Leid erleichtern. Zärtlich fahre ich dir über die nun stumpfen, blonden Haare, die einst glänzten wie geschmolzenes Gold, flüstere dir irgendwelche sinnlosen Dinge ins Ohr, um dich von deinem Verlust abzulenken.  
Wir brauchen dich jetzt. Wir brauchen deine starke Hand, deinen wachen Geist und deinen unerschütterlichen Mut.  
  
Von weitem sehe ich sie rennen. Ich weiß, dass wir ihnen folgen müssen durch all den Tod und das Entsetzen. Wie kann ich dich nur überzeugen, weiterzukämpfen?  
Wieder erinnere ich mich an den Tag, als du zu Turgon und zu meinem Herrn kamst.  
_  
Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Ecthelion und Turgon gewesen, als er hörte, wie jemand angekündigt wurde. Neugierig blieb er stehen und wandte sich zur Tür des kleinen Saals, der Turgon dazu diente, Strategisches zu besprechen. Sein Herr saß bereits zusammen mit den Oberhäuptern seiner Häuser um den runden Tisch, nur zwei Plätze waren noch frei.  
Die Stimmte der Wache klang klar und rein, als er die schicksalshaften Worte sprach:  
"Ich darf ankündigen, Glorfindel aus dem Haus der goldenen Blume."  
  
Er traute seinen Augen nicht, sein Atem stockte, seine Knie wurden weich, als er den blonden Elben durch die Türen schreiten sah. Goldenes Haar, das über den Rücken flutete, elegante, fein geschnittene Züge, raubtierhafte Anmut und den geschmeidigen, schlanken Körper eines Kriegers.  
  
Der Anblick des Elben hatte ihn tief in sein Herz berührt. Doch er durfte sich davon nicht ablenken lassen. Geräuschlos trat er hinter den Herrn von Gondolin und legte ihm eine versiegelte Botschaft auf den Tisch.  
"Mein Herr, Ihr fordertet den Bericht. Hier ist er." Er wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, als er Turgons Hand auf seinem Ärmel fühlte.  
"Bleibt noch eine Weile hier. Ich denke ich werde deinen Rat brauchen können", hörte er die Stimme seines Herrn an seinem Ohr. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, hatte dieser sich dem blonden Krieger zugewandt.  
"Ich freue mich dass Ihr gekommen seid. Bald werden wir in den Kampf ziehen, und dies wird unsere letzte Beratung hier sein."  
  
Erestor war beiden Worten erzittert, aber Glorfindel schien nur leicht sein Haupt zu beugen, bevor er an Ecthelions rechter Seite Platz nahm. An dessen Linken stand Erestor, der ihn stumm beobachtete.  
Wie im Traum hörte Erestor der folgenden Unterhaltung zu, doch die Worte drangen nicht in sein Bewusstsein. Alles war er wahrnahm, war der blonde Krieger, das Oberhaupt eines der zwölf Häuser.  
  
_Lange habe ich dich an diesem Tag beobachtet, und an den darauf folgenden. Ich habe versucht jede Möglichkeit zu nutzen dich zu sehen, dir nahe zu sein. Aber erst kurz vor eurem Auszug habe ich das erste Mal mit dir gesprochen._  
  
Stumm eilte er durch die Gänge Gondolins. Er wollte heute Abend einfach nur alleine sein, wollte vergessen was er soeben gesehen hatte, vergessen wie sein blonder Krieger in Ecthelions Armen gelegen hatte. Oh warum hatte er ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick eine Bitte von Turgon überbringen müssen? Nicht, dass er ein Laufbursche war, aber Persönliches ließ Turgon gerne von seinem Beraterstab ausrichten. Nur diesmal war es nicht so verlaufen, wie geplant. Die Tür zu Ecthelions Arbeitszimmer hatte ein wenig offen gestanden, und hatte sich, in dem Moment in dem Erestor geklopft hatte, weiter geöffnet und den Blick auf ein Bild freigegeben, das er niemals hatte sehen wollen: Glorfindel, völlig unbekleidet, und eng in die Arme des Noldo geschmiegt, welcher ebenfalls nackt war.  
Mit flammenden Wangen hatte er die Nachricht ausgerichtet, und war dann geflüchtet.  
  
Endlich erreichte er den etwas abseits gelegenen Brunnen. Nicht oft kamen Elben hierher, und so wusste er, er konnte hier seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und sein Körper wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß, verborgen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, doch irgendwann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
  
Ein warmer Körper hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und in seine Arme gezogen, hielt ihn tröstend. Ein unbekannter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, diesen Elb kannte er nicht. Langsam hob Erestor seine Lider, und sah auf eine Masse goldener Harre, die vor seinem Gesicht hingen. Vor Schreck riss er sich los und blickte in ein Paar strahlend blauer Augen, die ihn mitfühlend anschauten.  
"Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich Euch finden konnte. Turgon gab mir den entscheidenden Rat." Erestor konnte nur zu deutlich erkennen, dass der Blonde nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.  
"Ich wollte auch nicht gefunden werden, wollte für mich alleine sein. Es gibt Dinge, die möchte man einfach nicht so direkt vor Augen geführt bekommen."  
Ein rötlicher Schimmer zierte Glorfindels Wangen bei diesen Worten, und er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen. Erestor wandte sich ab und blickte hinauf an den Sternenhimmel. Wieder liefen einige wenige Tränen seine Wangen hinunter  
  
Sanfte Hände wischten sie fort, drehten sein Gesicht so dass er wieder in diese blauen Augen blicken musste.  
"Ich weiß es bedeutet Euch nichts, aber ich wünschte für Euch, Ihr wäret in diesem Moment nicht hereingekommen." Der Herr des Hauses der goldenen Blume wirkte bekümmert. "Auch weiß ich, dass Ihr allein zu sein wünscht, doch ich..." er brach ab und blickte Erestor an. Undurchschaubar war sein Blick und Erestor konnte nicht verhindern, dass er erzitterte.  
  
"Wieso habt Ihr mich aufgesucht? Wollt Ihr mir noch mehr Schmerz bereiten?", fragte der Noldo und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bitter klang. Erstaunt sah er, wie der blonde Krieger bekümmert den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Damals, als ich Euch das erste Mal hinter Turgon sitzen sah, wusste ich, dass Ihr etwas Besonderes seid, und dann sah ich Euren Blick und mir wurde das Herz schwer. Doch ich kann nicht leugnen, auch wenn ich an jemand anderen gebunden bin, dass ich wünsche, Euer Freund zu sein", erklärte er und erkannte in diesem Moment, dass er dem dunkelhaarigen Schmerz zufügte. Dieser blickte ihn aus verdunkelten, tränenverschleierten Augen an und wusste, er hatte die Wahl. Er kannte schon seine Antwort, auf diese stumme Bitte.  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch einen Freund nennen zu können. Ich habe auch nie erwartet, dass Ihr... aber es hat einfach geschmerzt..." erklärte er und zwang sich zu einem mühsamen Lächeln. Er wusste, der Schmerz würde mit der Zeit vergehen, würde weniger werden und ihn irgendwann verlassen, genauso wie seine Gefühle für den Blonden, der jetzt erleichtert wirkte.  
  
_Du rennst an meiner Seite, wir versuchen die anderen einzuholen. Dies ist schon einmal passiert, doch diesmal sind deine Augen tot, bar jeden Gefühls. Auch damals waren sie nicht fröhlich gewesen, sondern gezeichnet von Trauer und Verlust. Dies war nach der Schlacht der ungezählten Tränen, als wir uns in die Berge zurückzogen. Damals hast du dich bei mir ausgeweint, während Ecthelion dich aus traurigen Augen betrachtet hat. Damals waren wir Freunde, auch wenn meine Gefühle niemals erstarben, und auch jetzt noch da sind, so habe ich dich doch gehalten.__  
_  
"Warum, Warum mussten so viele ihr Leben lassen? Warum kämpfen wir diesen sinnlosen Krieg?", fragte er mit erstickter Stimme, keine Antwort erwartend, während Erestor ihn hielt, ihm Belangenloses ins Ohr flüsterte, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich beruhigen. Sein eigenes Herz hatte sich zusammengekrampft, trauerte um die Gefallenen, aber Anblick des blonden Kriegers in seinen Armen schmerzte ihn mehr als er sagen konnte, mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis der blonde Krieger sich wieder soweit gefangen hatte, dass er bereit war, zu den anderen zurückzukehren. Erschöpft löste er sich aus Erestors Umarmung und trat auf Ecthelion zu, der ihn zu ihrem Zelt führte.  
  
Erestor seufzte tief, seine Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, wie Ecthelion den Blonden trösten würde. Leise stand er auf und entfernte sich noch weiter vom Lagerplatz, zu einem kleinen Bach.  
"Verzeiht, wenn ich störe, mein Herr", erklärte er unsicher, als er Turgon auf einem der Felsen sitzen sah.  
"Du störst nicht Erestor, setzt dich zu mir und betrachte die Sterne gemeinsam mit mir", antwortete der Herr Gondolins leise. Raschen Schrittes war Erestor bei ihm und blickte hinauf in das sternenüberspannte Zelt.  
  
"Ich danke dir, dass du für ihn da bist, auch wenn es dein Herz zu zerreißen droht", hörte er die Stimme seines Herrn nach langer Zeit.  
"Selbst die Sterne scheinen zu weinen, wie könnte ich dann meiner Sonne den Trost verwehren?", fragte Erestor leise.  
"Du bist stärker als du selbst glaubst", erwiderte der Turgon traurig lächelnd und verließ Erestor, der noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang an diesem Ort stand, alleine und voller Sehnsucht.  
  
_Deine Verletzungen Quälen dich, aber was kann ich tun? Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte die Last von deinen Schultern nehmen. Bemerkst du überhaupt wie wir ihnen immer näher kommen, den letzen Flüchtenden? Bist du dir überhaupt bewusst, dass ich dich halte? Dich mit mir ziehe? Oh wie sehr wünsche ich mir dir zu helfen, doch diesmal ist es mir verwehrt. Ich durfte es oft genug.__  
Es gibt so viele schöne Erinnerungen an dich, so viel Freude und Glück, doch nun zerreist es mein Herz, dich so zu sehen, mein Freund.  
Ich höre Idrils Ruf, sie hat uns bemerkt. Wir werden langsamer, gesellen uns zu ihnen, laufen an ihrer Seite die Flanken der Berge hinauf. Ein schmaler Pfad, so schmal wie der Faden an dem dein Lebenswille hängt.  
Wieso kann ich dein Herz nicht erhalten? Wieso muss ich mit ansehen, wie du innerlich stirbst? In deinen stumpfen Augen sehe ich, dass du schwinden wirst, selbst wenn wir dies überleben. Glorfindel, warum kann nicht ich derjenige sein, der mit dem Balrog starb? Was würde ich alles geben? Selbst mein Leben...  
Nun laufen die Tränen auch mir über die Wangen, doch spüre ich sie nur schwach. Dein Gewicht zerrt an mir, du stützt dich schwer auf mich, und auch meine Wunden schmerzen. Ich bin erschöpft, doch wir müssen weiter und weiter eilen, an Idrils und Earendils Seite. Du weißt wie ich, dass sie überleben müssen. Das einzige was dich aufrecht hält.  
Fahrig wische ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen, als ich ihn sehe. Die Feuerkreatur, geschaffen durch Eru, verführt von Melkor, steht in all ihrer Macht vor uns, versperrt uns den Weg. Earendil will sich ihm entgegenstellen. Doch ich spüre wie du dich neben mir aufrichtest, vortrittst. Was geht in dir vo,r mein goldener Krieger? Der Wunsch dich fest zu halten überwältigt mich fast, als du der Bestie entgegen trittst, doch würdest du mich hassen, hielte ich dich auf. Und so lasse ich dich gehen, beobachte, wie du dich vor ihn stellst, das Schwert erhoben, den Tod auf deinen Zügen. Du glaubst nicht daran zu überleben - ich sehe es in deinen Augen - du willst es auch nicht. Aber du willst uns das Leben ermöglichen.  
Die Bestie greift schnell an, doch deine Instinkte warnten dich schon vor, und du konntest ausweichen. Bangen Herzens verfolge ich den Kampf, wünsche so sehr, dass du es überlebst, dass du ihn besiegst.  
Ich sehe den Streiche, sehe, wie du dein Schwert in sein Herz bohrt, wie sich die Arme des Balrog um dich schlingen, dich mit sich ziehen, sehe wie dein eigener Körper sich nicht mehr wehrt. Dein goldenes Haar weht im Wind. Du hast gesiegt, wir können fliehen. Doch alles was ich noch sehen kann, ist dein Körper, wie er mit dem Balrog über die Klippe stürzt, wie du fällst.  
Tiefer.... Immer tiefer... Deine Augen sind tot... du bist zerbrochen.  
_  
  
"Du denkst wieder daran oder?", hörte er die leise, vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr.  
"Die Erinnerungen werden nie vergehen, genauso wenig wie meine Gefühle", flüsterte Erestor zur Antwort, während er sich in die Umarmung schmiegte. Oftmals stand er abends draußen in den Gärten und beobachtete, wie die Sonne über dem letzen Heimeligen Haus unterging und die ersten Sterne erstrahlten. "Meine Sonne sah ich fallen, und ich erlebte, wie sie sich erneut erhob. Es tut manchmal noch immer weh."  
"Es hat dein Leben sehr durcheinander gebracht, als du einen längst Totgeglaubten damals in Gil-Galads Hallen wieder sahst. Es tut mir leid."  
"Es brauch dir nicht leid tun. Ich habe gelernt, das Chaos, das entstand, zu ordnen", erklang Erestors ruhige Stimme. Lächelnd dreht er sich zu demjenigen um, der ihn fest umschlungen hielt, den Hüter seines Herzens.  
"Lass uns hineingehen", flüsterte der andere.  
Der Winde spielte mit ihren Haaren, verwob sie zu einem Netz aus Gold und Ebenholz, während sie Seite an Seite zurück zu ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern schritten.  
  
A/N: sollten einige reviews zusammenkommen, würde ich mich auch überreden lassen noch eine paar weitere Dinge näher zu betrachten... sprich zu schreiben, wie es wirklich war als sie sich wieder trafen... wieso sie jetzt zusammen sind... vielleicht auch, was sie tun, nachdem sie in ihr Zimmer zurück sein :)


	2. Zusammenkunft

A/N: es ist wirklich schade, dass ich keine Reviews dazu gekommen habe, denn ich kann nicht riechen ob es euch gefällt… und warum sollte ich es so weiter veröffentlichen??? Dennoch setzte ich dieses eine Kap noch on und hoffe einfach, dass ihr mir dazu etwas schreibt…

**Zusammenkunft**

_Verzweifelt renne ich über das Schlachtfeld, suche dich. Überall steigt Qualm auf, es riecht nach Blut und Metall, meine Kehle schmerzt und mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Das Klirren der Waffen um mich herum macht mir Angst, doch ich muss dich finden. Dich noch einmal zu verlieren würde ich nicht ertragen, nicht überleben. Doch wo bist du? _

_Ein Schrei hallt über die Ebene, eine Herausforderung an unseren Herrn. Von weitem erkenne ich unseren strahlenden Stern, wie er auf ihn zuschreitet, doch mein Herz ist abgelenkt, ich suche weiter nach dir. Nachdem du mein Leben erneut durcheinander gebracht hast, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst. So wie jetzt wohl unser Freund um das Leben unseres Herrn bangt, so wie ich um das deine. _

„Etwas hat dich beunruhigt heute", hörte er die Stimme seines Liebhabers an seinem Ohr. Erestor seufzte, wandte sich um und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ja, kannst du dir nicht denken, was es ist?" Erestors Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch in der Nacht und wurde vom Wind hinfort getragen, der schwach durch den Garten blies, in dem sie standen. Warme Lippen berührten die seinen und Erestor ließ sich in die Umarmung sinken, er wollte den Nachmittag vergessen. Wollte nicht länger daran denken, wie sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Jetzt, nachdem er endlich Frieden gefunden hatte.

„Weiß es außer mir überhaupt jemand?", fragte der andere Elb sanft und fuhr mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über Erestors Wangen, sah diesen eindringlich an.

„Nein, ich habe mich nur dir und deinem Bruder offenbart. Nicht einmal Ereinion kennt diesen Teil meiner Vergangenheit", sprach Erestor sanft, löste sich von dem Elben und setzte sich auf den Rand eines Brunnens. „An einem solchen Brunnen versprach ich ihm, ein Freund zu sein." Seine Stimme klang erschöpft, aber auch angespannt, sodass der andere Elb sich schnell zu ihm setzte, ihn an sich zog.

„Doch du hast deine Gefühle nie überwunden, nicht wahr? Dein Herz gehört noch immer ihm." Es war keine Frage, dies hatte Erestor nie bestritten. Schon bevor die beiden Elben begonnen hatten ein Lager zu teilen, hatte der Elb aus dem Beraterstab Gil-Galads seinem Mündel von Glorfindel erzählt, und was er für ihn empfand.

„Was soll ich nun deiner Meinung nach tun? Wie soll ich reagieren? Wie soll ich ihm begegnen?" Erestor sah in die tiefen grauen Augen, hoffte auf eine Antwort.

„Wie soll ich dir einen Rat geben? Erestor, ich wusste dies von Anfang an. Nein, wir wussten beide, dass wir nicht mehr füreinander empfinden. Du hast mir über die Trauer und den Verlust hinweg geholfen, so wie ich dir. Lange hast du getrauert, nur weitergelebt, um deinem Herrn zu dienen und seiner Linie. Du lerntest wieder zu leben, so wie ich. Vielleicht wäre es nun das Beste, dass wir unsere eigenen Wege gehen", sprach der andere Elb heftig und zitterte ein wenig.

Lange sah Erestor ihn schweigend an, dann lachte er leise.

„Ja, es wird Zeit dich frei zu geben, dein Herz hat ja nun jemanden gefunden. Aber unsere Wege werden sich niemals trennen, mein Schicksal ist mit deiner Linie verwoben", erklärte er dem etwas überrascht wirkenden Elben sanft, welcher ihm daraufhin ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Danke, ich wusste nicht, dass du…" setzte der jüngere Elb an, doch Erestor unterbrach ihn geschwind.

„Sprich nicht darüber, es war für mich offensichtlich, ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Es ist nicht schön Jahrtausende einsam zu sein." Anmutig erhob sich einer der letzen Überlebenden des Untergangs von Gondolin, verbeugte sich vor seinem ehemaligen Geliebten und schritt hinfort.

_Ein Ork versucht mir meinen Weg zu versperren, doch ich kann ihn niederstrecken. Doch noch immer habe ich keine Spur von dir gefunden. Wo bist du nur? Warum habe ich  zugelassen, dass wir in dem um uns tobenden Kampf getrennt wurden?_

Langsam wandelte er durch die Gärten Lindons, ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, dachte an die vergangenen Stunden. Er hatte Ereinion niemals erzählt, dass er aus Gondolin stammte, hatte ihm verschwiegen, dass er Berater Turgons gewesen war. Doch hatte Gil-Galad sein Vertrauen erhalten und war nun wieder als Ratgeber tätig. Nur die beiden jungen Nachfahren Torgons hatte er über seine Herkunft aufgeklärt, hatte ihnen oft Geschichten von Tuor oder Turgon erzählt. Es schmerzte ihn immer noch, wenn er daran dachte, wie Elrond litt, als sein Zwilling starb. Doch hatte er diesen Schmerz überwunden und Erestor hoffte für den jüngeren Elben, dass er an Ereinions Seite Glück finden würde.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als er an sein eigenes Glück dachte. Er hatte sich geborgen, geliebt und nicht mehr alleine gefühlt in der Zeit in der er mit Elrond ein Lager geteilt hatte. Jetzt aber hatte er ihm die Freiheit zurückgegeben und  war wieder alleine. Ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem ER zurückkam.

_Blut fließt aus einer Wunde an meiner Seite. Es brennt und ich beginne allmählich zu verzweifeln. Werde ich deinen Körper finden? Zerschmettert und blutig? Oder lebst du noch? Diese Ungewissheit quält meine Seele, lässt mich verzweifeln. Es fühlt sich ähnlich an wie an dem Tag, an dem du zurückkehrtest, als ich dich sah… nach so vielen Jahrhunderten. _

Erestor saß an jenem Tag neben Elrond in der Halle. Sie hatten schon länger nichts mehr aus Eregion gehört und Ereinion begann, sich zu sorgen. Doch solange nur geflüsterte Gerüchte an sein Ohr drangen, konnte er nicht handeln. Elrond und der gondolinische Noldo hatten ihn den ganzen Tag beobachtet, wie er nervös vor der großen Feuerstelle auf und ab lief, hoffte, dass endlich ein Bote ankam und ihm eine Nachricht überbrachte. Selbst auf Elronds Frage hin, was sie tun könnten um ihm zu helfen, wusste Erestor keine Antwort.Auch ihn quälten diese Sorgen. Doch sollte es alles unwichtig erscheinen in seinen Augen, als einer der Dienstboten die Halle betrat, sich vor Ereinion verneigte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Gespannt lauschte er und nickte dann knapp, ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf den Zügen. Der Diener verneigte sich daraufhin noch einmal und Erestor beobachtete wie er zurück zur Tür schritt, sie öffnete. Seine Stimme hallte weit durch den Saal und Erestors Herz tat einen entsetzen Sprung ob seiner Worte.

„Darf ich ankündigen, Glorfindel aus dem Hause Finwës, ehemaliger Herr des Hauses der goldenen Blume." Wie Schicksalsschläge hallte diese Eröffnung in seinen Ohren, und Erestor traute seinen Augen nicht, als er eben jenen goldenen Krieger erblickte, den er vor so vielen Jahren fallen sah. Die Erinnerung kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück, wieder und wieder durchlebte er dies. Ohne zu wissen was er tat, war Erestor aufgesprungen und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten, fort. Die so schmerzlich vertraute Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, überhörte er, versuchte sie auszusperren.

_Erschöpft muss ich innehalten, warten bis ich wieder atmen kann, bis der Schmerz vergeht. Zu der Wunde an der Seite sind weitere hinzugekommen, meine Beine zittern. Doch noch gebe ich nicht auf. Seitlich von mir tobt der Kampf zwischen dem dunklen Herrscher und unserem strahlenden Stern. Ein Stich fährt durch mein Herz, als ich an Elrond denken muss, und ich bete zu den Valar, dass sie seinen Geliebten beschützen. Doch habe ich keine Zeit mehr zu verharren. Wieder sind einige dieser scheußlichen Kreaturen auf mich aufmerksam geworden, versuchen mich zu umzingeln. Meine Angst um dich verleiht mir zusätzliche Kraft und schnell habe ich die meisten erschlagen. Hier am Rande des Schlachtfeldes sind es weniger an der Zahl. Weiter renne ich, in die Richtung, die mein Herz mir weist._

Sein Herz schmerzte als Erestor sich erneut erinnerte, erinnerte an die vielen Begebenheiten aus seiner Vergangenheit, die er so mühsam verdrängt hatte. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Gartenmauer, schloss die Augen, sog noch einmal den betörenden Duft der Pflanzen um ihn herum ein und ließ dann seinen Tränen, die sich seit Jahrhunderten gesammelt hatten, freien Lauf. Er merkte nicht, wie er an der Mauer nach unten rutschte, seine Kleidung zerriss und sich den Rücken aufkratzte an den rauen Steinen. Zu sehr war er gefangen in dem aufgestauten Leid, dass nun sich den Weg freikämpfte, ihn überrollte. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte ihn verlassen, er wusste nicht wie lange er dort kauerte und weinte.

Sanfte Hände ergriffen seine Schultern, zogen ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich scheine Euch nur Unglück zu bringen. Wie sehr hatte ich gehofft, Euch nie wieder so vorzufinden", flüsterte Glorfindel in sein Ohr und Erestor klammerte sich an den blonden Elben. „Warum seid Ihr weggerannt, Erestor?"

Lange antwortete der Dunkelhaarige nicht, hielt sich weiter fest, wurde weiter gehalten. Als er schließlich antwortete, seufzte er tief, entzog sich dem anderen und lehnte sich an die Mauer.

„Es tut mir leid Glorfindel, ich hätte nicht so überstürzt handeln sollen, aber auch diesmal war ich nicht vorbereitet. Mein Verstand setze aus, als ich Euch sah, und all der Schrecken von diesem Tage schlug wieder über mir zusammen", antwortete er ruhig und sah den Krieger aus geröteten Augen an. „Wieso seid Ihr hier? Ich sah Euch fallen…"

„Die Valar schenkten mir ihre Gunst und schickten mich zurück, meine Aufgabe, das Haus Turgons zu schützen, zu vollenden. Es erfreut mein Herz Euch hier zu finden, ich wusste nicht ob Ihr…"

„Ja ich überlebte, auch wenn ich mir oft gewünscht habe, es wäre anders gewesen", flüsterte Erestor und legte sein Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie. „Sie kündigten an, Ihr wäret aus dem Hause Finwës. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, nicht einmal geahnt."

„Galadriel ist die Schwester meines Vaters" antwortete der Blonde zögerlich auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „Aber auch Ihr erzähltet mir nie, dass Ihr… dass ihr…", brach Glorfindel ab, nicht fähig, es auszusprechen. Auf Erestors bitteres Lachen war er nicht vorbereitet. So zuckte er zusammen.

„Dass mein Vater Ecthelions Bruder war? Wieso hätte ich Euch dies sagen sollen? Es hätte nie etwas geändert", lachte der Dunkelhaarige und neue Tränen traten in seine dunklen Augen. Tränen, die Glorfindel sanft wegwischte.

„Ihr habt natürlich Recht, verzeiht", bat er leise und sah erstaunt wie Erestor die Augen schloss, den Schmerz, der darin gespiegelt wurde, nicht rechtzeitig verbergend. 

_Blut, überall ist Blut, und ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wie ich dich finden soll. Wieder und wieder suchen meine Augen die Heere ab, suchen nach dem Schimmer flüssigen Goldes, der nur deinem Haar inne zu wohnen scheint. Meinen Körper habe ich schon lange kaum noch unter Kontrolle, jeder Gegner wird getötet, automatisch, ohne mein Zutun. Kurz halte ich inne und blicke auf Ereinion, sehe ihn fallen, spüre Elronds Verzweiflung, als wäre sie meine eigene. Wie wird es nur weitergehen? Haben wir überhaupt noch eine Chance zu siegen? Verzweifelt wende ich meine Augen ab, als ich plötzlich den erhofften Schimmer erkenne. Nicht weit von mir liegst du, begraben unter einigen Leichen unserer Feinde. Wie von Sinnen renne ich zu dir, schlachte alles, was sich mir in den Weg stellt, ab. Ereinion habe ich längst vergessen, genauso wie meine Verletzungen, sehe nur noch dich. _

_Ängstlich knie ich neben dir nieder, streiche dir das blutbesudelte Haar aus der Stirn, räume die Leichen von dir fort. Entsetzen durchzuckt mich, als ich deine Wunden bemerke. Rote, klaffende Löcher haben sie in deinen Körper geschlagen. Tränen quellen aus meinen Augen hervor, als ich zärtlich über dein Gesicht und deine geschlossenen Augen streiche. Auch wenn deine Brust sich noch langsam und mühsam hebt und senkt, glaube ich nicht mehr daran, dass du überleben wirst. Zerrissen vor Qual schlinge ich meine Arme um dich, bette meinen Kopf an deine Seite und schluchze._

_„Verlass mich nicht Glorfindel… bitte, noch einmal ertrage ich es nicht dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich…"_

Zärtlich hatte Glorfindel Erestor wieder zu sich gezogen, wusste nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Ihr müsstet wissen, dass ich Euch immer verzeihen würde", flüsterte Erestor an Glorfindels Schulter und atmete einmal tief ein. „Ich versprach Euch nicht umsonst, ein Freund zu sein, so wie Ihr mir." Etwas abrupt schob Glorfindel Erestor von sich, blickte ihn lange an. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des blonden Kriegers aus, das Erestors Herz gefangen nahm. Er würde wohl niemals von dem Blonden loskommen, ihn niemals vergessen, ihn immer lieben, doch für dieses Lächeln konnte er alles ertragen.

„Ereinion war nicht sehr erfreut, von mir zu hören, Ihr wäret aus Gondolin. Ihr solltet dies mit ihm klären", lächelte Glorfindel uns Erestor nickte kurz, lächelte den Krieger strahlend an und erhob sich, als Glorfindel plötzlich aufschrie.

„Erestor, was habt Ihr mit Eurem Rücken gemacht. Kommt mit, erst werde ich mich um diese fürchterlichen Schrammen kümmern."

Seite an Seite kehrten die beiden Elben zurück.

_Starke Arme schließen sich um mich, halten mich plötzlich fest und ich erstarre, rucke hoch und blicke in deine wundervollen blauen Augen. Auch wenn sie von Schmerz umwölkt sind, lächelst du mich doch an. Sanft streichst du über meine Wange, ziehst mich zu dir, und bevor ich reagieren kann, spüre ich deine Lippen auf den meinen. Mein ganzer Körper erbebt und meine Seele ist in Aufruhr. Meine Gedanken wirbeln umher und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Als würdest du dies spüren, lässt du von mir ab. Deine Stimme ist kaum wahrnehmbar unter dem Klirren der Schwerter und dem Geschrei der Schlacht, die um uns tobt. Doch in diesem Moment nehme ich nur dich wahr, sonst nichts._

_„Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Auch wenn ich sehr lange gebraucht habe, um zu verstehen, so nahe an den Tod gelangen musste, habe ich nun verstanden", flüsterst du und ich lächele. In diesem Moment erschallen die Hörner, unsere Hörner, wir haben gesiegt._

Langsam trat er neben Elrond. Glorfindel ging an seiner Seite, auf Krücken gestützt. Beide stellten sie sich neben ihren Herrn, dessen Augen starr auf das Feuer gerichtet waren. Zwei Hände legten sich auf die Schultern des Herolds. Eine schlanke aber dennoch Kräftige und eine Größere, vom jahrtausendelangen Schwertgebrauch gezeichnete.

„Ihr seid hier… Bleibt an meiner Seite, ich werde euch brauchen", flüsterte der Halbelb und die beiden anderen Elben wechseln einen kurzen Blick.

„Wir werden immer an deiner Seite sein", erklang die sanfte Antwort und langsam wandten sich die drei Elben von dem Feuer ab, das den Körper Ereinions verzehrte.  


	3. Zerrissen

A/N: sodele hier das nächste Kap, doch Achtung es ist sehr düster und vom Rating her eher R…

**Zerrissen**

_Tod liegst du vor mir, doch kann ich nicht trauern, es ist, als wäre mein Herz vereist, und du bist Schuld daran. Ich vertraute dir, erlaubte dir mich zu lieben, doch du hast dieses Vertrauen missbraucht. Doch bin ich nicht wütend, oder hasse dich gar. Selbst dazu bin ich nicht mehr fähig, da du mich durch die Hölle hast gehen lassen. Versuchtest meine Seele zu zerbrechen._

Schmerz, überall um ihn herum war Schmerz. Sein Körper brannte wie Feuer und er wollte einfach nur ruhen, doch konnte er sich nicht wehren. Dünne Seile schnitten ihm in das Fleisch an seinen Handgelenken und sein ganzer Körper erzitterte.

„Nun, gefällt es dir", hörte er die heisere Stimme seines Liebhabers an seinem Ohr, als dessen Zunge sanft daran entlang glitt, genauso sanft wie dessen Hände seinen zur Regungslosigkeit verdammten Körper erkundeten. Er vermochte nicht zu verhindern, dass er erschauerte ob der zärtlichen Berührung, doch verwandelte sich die Wärme, die ihn zu erfüllen begann, in Eis. „Was denkst du, wird es dir auch noch gefallen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin?", fragte der andere aufreizend, und die eben noch zärtlichen Hände bohrten sich mit brutaler Kraft in seinen Leib, eine fand den Weg in ihn und er schrie auf vor Schmerz.

_Die Flammen verzehren deinen Körper und ich spüre nichts als Leere, es ist, als wäre etwas mit dir gestorben, als hättest du mir etwas geraubt und mit in den Tod genommen. Warum hast du mir das angetan? Warum hat es dir solchen Spaß gemacht, mich zu quälen? Mich zu demütigen?_

Vor Lust fast schwarze Augen blickten in die seinen, als sich die tastenden Finger immer weiter vorschoben in ihn, ihn ungnädig erforschten.

„Hört auf", wimmerte er, wollte sich dem entziehen, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn, verwehrten ihm die Flucht. Die grauen Augen seines Liebhabers schienen zu flackern, zu leuchten, als er sich etwas zurück zog und ihn musterte.

Kälte kroch sein Rückrat hinauf, wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen? Wieso hatte er sich ausgerechnet in IHN verlieben müssen?

„Du wolltest es, du kamst zu mir. Du hast deinen Geliebten verlassen um bei mir zu sein, lebe damit", erklang die kalte Antwort und er riss wie wild an den Fesseln, doch konnte er dem Schlag nicht ausweichen, konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Andere ihn nahm.

_Doch selbst dies hatte mich nicht gehindert, hat mich nicht von deiner Seite verbannt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wieso. Wieso mein Herz so nach dir schrie. Welchen Zauber sprachst du über mich? Gibt es für mich die Hoffnung, irgendwann zu vergessen? Oder zu verstehen?_

Geschwind hastete er durch die Gänge, versuchte den zweifelhaften Schutz seines Gemaches zu erreichen. Sanfte Hände ergriffen seine Schultern, drehten ihn zu dem Noldo, der im Schatten auf ihn wartete.

„Was ist los, mein Freund", sprach dieser sanft und blickte ihn aus großen, besorgten Augen an. „Etwas beschäftigt dich, versetzt dich in Aufruhr, doch kann ich nicht erkennen, was es ist."

„Nein, es ist schon gut, du musst dich irren", erklärte er lahm und wich dem Blick seines Freundes aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sein Herr sich ihnen näherte. Schnell trat er einen Schritt zurück und eilte davon, seinen Freund ließ er ihm verwirrt nachblickend auf dem Gang stehen.

_Angst, hast du mich damit kontrolliert? Nein, dem hätte ich entkommen können, du hast mich gequält und doch… Meine Augen brennen, sind trocken und die Hitze des Feuers brennt in ihnen. Wieso bin ich noch immer nicht frei? Wieso hältst du mich immer noch gefangen? _

Seine Zimmertür öffnete sich fast lautlos. Die Flammen der Kerzen tanzten im Luftzug und er verspannte sich in Erwartung dessen, was bald folgen würde.

„Wie gut, dass du ihm nichts sagtest", hörte er die gefährlich ruhige Stimme hinter sich. Wagte es nicht, sich umzuwenden, in das Gesicht seines Liebhabers zu blicken. „Doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Starke Hände ergriffen ihn, wirbelten ihn herum. Lippen pressten sich hart auf seine, eine Zunge verlangte Einlass. Sein Körper verriet ihn, reagierte auf die groben Berührungen des Anderen.

„Siehst du, dir gefällt es auch." Grob schloss sich die Hand seines Liebhabers um seine Erregung, reizte ihn. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich seines Körpers, doch seine Seele zog sich zurück, verschloss sich vor dem, was passierte.

Kalte Luft und dann brannte sein Unterleib, als sich sein Herr in ihm versenkt hatte, ohne Gnade, ohne Mitgefühl, nur getrieben von dem eigenen Verlangen.

_Wie oft habe ich das nur über mich ergehen lassen? Was hat mich so gereizt? Was hat dir eine solche Macht gegeben? Störrisch schüttele ich den Kopf, versuche aus diesem Teufelskreis der Gedanken auszubrechen, doch wieder holen mich die Erinnerungen ein, als ich in die Flammen auf dein schönes Gesicht blicke, schön und grausam._

Schweigend stand er neben seinem Herrn, als dieser auf seine Armee hinabblickte, ihre Schlagkraft abschätzte.

„Wir haben eine Chance", hörte er die Stimme des Waldlandkönigs, dessen Stolz noch ungebrochen schien, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen.

„Freut Euch nicht zu früh, noch ist nichts entschieden", antwortete sein Herr kalt, wandte sich ab und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes in sein Zelt. Auch der Waldelbenkönig verließ die Stelle, an der eben noch vier Elben standen.

„Mein Vater ist sehr verärgert", sprach der blonde Sohn des Königs und blickte ihm etwas besorgt nach. „Es tut einer Streitmacht nicht gut, wenn die Heerführer gespalten sind." Oh welch melodiöse Stimme dieser junge Elb doch hatte. Nicht dass er selbst viel älter war als der Blonde, so schien er ihm doch viel kindlicher, unschuldiger. Auch wenn er Leid gesehen hatte, so war er nie beschmutzt worden.

„Thranduil, Ihr wisst wie ich, dass sie beide einander misstrauen", sprach er und hob die Schultern. Eine schlanke Hand griff nach ihm, fuhr ihm sanft durch das dunkle Haar.

„Doch misstraue ich Euch nicht", flüsterte der blonde, zog ihn zu sich küsste ihn sanft, nur um wieder von ihm abzulassen, als er spürte wie er sich versteifte. „Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein, Ihr braucht nichts verzeihen, doch lasst uns dies nicht hier, vor aller Augen klären. Kommt mit in mein Zelt", sprach der Dunkelhaarige und führte den Jüngeren schweigend in sein Lager. Sein Herz war ihm schwer, er wollte den Blonden nicht verletzen, ihn nicht abweisen, doch musste er ihn vor der Wut seines Liebhabers schützen.

_Er, der mein Freund war, hasst mich jetzt, wird mir wohl nie verzeihen können. Auch daran bist du Schuld, doch immer noch bin ich nicht fähig, dich zu hassen, nicht fähig mir selbst zu verzeihen_.

Etwas unsicher saß der Blonde vor ihm, beugte sich zu ihm, fuhr ihm zärtlich durchs Haar. „Ihr wisst, wie ich für Euch empfinde, doch weiß ich auch, dass dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht", flüsterte dieser. „Bitte, nur ein einziger Kuss."

Langsam näherte sich der Blonde ihm, und er konnte ihm dies nicht verwehren, sehnte sich nach Zärtlichkeit. Sanfte Lippen berührten die seinen, flüchtig wie ein Schmetterling, liebevolle Hände fuhren durch sein Haar. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Umarmung des Blonden zu erwidern, ihn zurückzuküssen. Die Welt wollte um ihn versinken, als die Zeltklappe aufgerissen wurde. Erschrocken löste er sich von dem Elben, der gebannt auf seinen Herrn starrte, Angst in seinen Augen.

„Thranduil, geh, verschwinde hier", befahl er ruhig, beherrschte jegliches Zittern, jegliche Angst, die in ihm hervor kroch. Eilig erhob sich der Prinz und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Zelt, sich an seinem Herrn vorbeidrückend. Gefährlich funkelten die Augen seines Liebhabers, als er sich ihm wie ein Raubtier näherte. Stahlhart war sein Griff.

„Hast du vergessen, zu wem du gehörst?", fragte er leise und schlug mit der flachen Hand über seine Wange. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, doch er wollte diesmal nicht nachgeben. „Oh, du hast ja doch noch etwas Stolz, oder hat es dieser junge Prinz angestachelt? Doch du gehörst mir!" mit diesen Worten hatte sein Herr ihn auf das Lager geworfen, seinen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht, sodass er keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren. Die andere Hand krallte sich in sein Haar, zerrte ihn nach hinten. „Du bist mein, und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du winseln", erklang es kalt und er wurde unsanft in den Hals gebissen. Noch ehe er sich versah, waren seine Hände gefesselt, seine Kleidung hing aufgeschlitzt an ihm herab. Ein fiebriger Glanz lag in den Augen seines Herrn, als dieser ihn fordernd küsste. Wieder wollte er, wie so oft, seinen Körper ihm überlassen.

„Oh nein. Diesmal nicht." Ein kräftiger Schlag brachte ihn zurück an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Brutal wurde er auf den Rücken gelegt, genommen. Heißes Feuer schien von seinem Unterleib auszugehen, das mit jedem Stoß schlimmer wurde. Hände fuhren über seinen Körper berührten ihn, während sein Liebhaber ihn ritt, hart und ohne Mitleid. Jedes mal, wenn sein Geist versuchte, sich zu verschließen, wurde er mit einem Schlag zurück geholt, musste alles fühlen, alles ertragen. Es schien ihm endlos zu dauern, der Schmerz wurde immer unerträglicher, und irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass er wimmerte. Triumph glitzerte in den Augen seines Peinigers und er brach über ihm zusammen, befriedigt.

„Du bist mein…" und er konnte sich nicht gegen diese Worte wehren, war zerrissen.

_Wahrscheinlich war es deine Macht, die mich zu dir gezogen hat, vielleicht auch das Vergessen. Jetzt blicke ich auf den Ring an meinem Finger und weiß, dass ich frei bin. Doch auch dies erfüllt mich nicht mit Freude, ein Teil von mir vermisst dich, vermisst den stolzen König, der du sonst warst. _

„Wie konntest du das zulassen?", die Stimme des gerade gekrönten, neuen Königs des Düsterwaldes war gebrochen vor Tränen, und sein dunkelhaariger Gegenüber zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, ließ alles von sich abfließen. Er konnte nicht mehr fühlen, er war bezwungen. „Warum sagst du nichts? Ich hätte dir meine Liebe geschenkt."

„Ich weiß…"

„Aber warum? Warum hast du nichts getan, dass Gil-Galad uns hilft?"

„Es war gegen seinen Befehl…"

„Nur deswegen?" Tränen flossen über das Gesicht des blonden Elben und er blickte noch einmal in die kalten grauen Augen. Stumm erwiderte er den Blick, hielt dem smaragdgrünen Starren stand, bis der Blonde sich erhob und sich zur Tür wandte.

„Ich hoffe, dies war unsere letzte Begegnung Elrond Peredhil." Nun war auch seine Stimme kalt und bitter, doch erhielt er keine Antwort.

_Es ist verrückt, und ich weiß es. Ein Teil von mir verachtet dich für diese Schwäche, ein anderer Teil hat dich dafür geliebt, dafür, dass du nicht perfekt warst, dafür, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, dem ein Makel anhaftete._

_Sanfte Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern und ich spüre die Anwesenheit meiner beiden engsten Freunde neben mir. Einmal verwechselte ich Lust mit Liebe, später dann erkannte ich, was Liebe war und verlor sie sofort wieder. Doch diese Freundschaft werde ich nicht aufgeben, sie hat auch deine Herrschaft über mich gebrochen. Ich weiß, sie sind für mich da, und endlich kann ich weinen. Um meine Unschuld, aber auch um dich, Ereinion, was hat dich nur dazu getrieben?_

Pencalien: sorry, das unsere beiden Lieblinge nur am Rande auftauchen, doch musste dies hier einfach geschrieben werden, das nächste wird vorrausichtlich mal aus Glorfindels Sicht sein, worum genau es geht habe ich noch nicht entschieden, aber danke für dein Review!!!

Nephthys : danke fürs review. Ich mache es immer so, dass das kursive das jetzige Geschehen ist, und alles andere Vergangenheit….


	4. Zueinander

AN: Diesmal ist es ein Ficlet aus Glorfindels Sicht ;)

**Zueinander**

_Dunkelheit, überall um mich herum ist Dunkelheit, aber auch Wärme. Sanfte und zärtliche Hände, die meinen Körper erforschen, Lippen, die die meinen treffen. Oh, warum habe ich mir das nur so lange verweigert? Warum habe ich es erst nach so vielen Jahrhunderten erkannt? _

Immer mehr der dunklen Kreaturen schienen ihn anzugreifen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er merkte, wie er von den Anderen getrennt worden war. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, wusste, er war zwar ein Kämpfer, aber… Wieder musste er eine Attacke abwehren, als dunkle, stechende Augen den seinen begegneten. Diesmal war sein Gegner ein Mensch, ein sehr gut ausgebildeter sogar. Mordlust funkelte in seinen Augen und der Elbenkrieger erschrak ein wenig ob dieses Blickes. Diesmal würde er es schwer haben.

_Deine Hände sind so wunderbar zärtlich, sie erforschen mich, zeigen mir deine so ewig alte Liebe. Mein Gewissen schmerzt mich, und auch mein eigenes Herz. Soviel früher schon… _

_„Es tut…", stammele ich, doch du legst deine Hand auf meine Lippen._

_„sch… es sollte nicht anders sein. Nicht solange sein Schatten über dir lastete, mein Geliebter. Verdirb diesen Augenblick nicht mit Entschuldigungen, ich bin glücklich", flüsterst du mir zu und küsst mich, dass ich glaube, innerlich zu zerspringen._

Dem ersten Schlag konnte er leicht ausweichen, und auch die Folgenden parierte er ohne Mühe. Stahl klirrte, als Mensch und Elb ihren tödlichen Tanz begannen. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den Zügen des Erstgeborenen ab, und er begann ein wenig mit dem Krieger zu spielen, vergaß fast den Ernst der Situation.

_„Wenn du glücklich bist, dann werde ich mir vielleicht vergeben können", flüstere ich in dein dunkles Haar, küsse dich mit all dem Verlangen, dass in mir ist, so lange verborgen in mir schlummerte. Dem Tod musste ich ins Auge sehen, um zu verstehen._

_Deine Hände wandern weiter über meinen Körper, du blickst auf mich hinab, betrachtest mich eingehend, während deine schlanken Finger über meinen Bauch streichen, über die frisch verheilte Wunde. _

Feuer durchzog seinen Arm, sein Gegner hatte eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung genutzt. Wut stieg in dem Elben auf und seine Schläge gewannen an Macht, Präzision und auch Schnelligkeit.

„Glaubst du wirklich, einen Erstgeborenen töten zu können?", fragte er und lachte dem Menschen ins Gesicht.

_„Bald wird auch die Narbe verschwunden sein", flüsterst du und küsst dich an dem Striemen entlang, lässt meinen Körper erbeben. Zwar hatte ich geglaubt, du wärst zärtlich und voller Liebe, aber eine solche Hingabe habe ich nicht erwartet. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen, ich will dich in meine Arme ziehen, mir immer wieder klar machen, dass du wirklich bist, nicht nur ein Traum. Du scheinst mich zu verstehen, denn du blickst wieder in meine Seele, küsst mich mit all deiner Liebe. Ich spüre es und sehne mich so nach mehr._

_„Und wenn sie verschwunden ist, wirst du dann…?"_

Blut spritzte und der Gegner ging röchelnd zu Boden, war tot, bevor er aufschlug. Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich über die Züge des Elben aus, als er sein Schwert an der Kleidung des Toten abwischte, um den zu suchen, den er im Getümmel verloren hatte. Seine blauen Augen suchten den Horizont ab, doch der rabenschwarze Haarschopf war nicht auszumachen. Bereits kurz darauf bedrängten ihn die nächsten Feinde, und er kämpfte erneut um sein Leben.

_„… dann werde ich dein sein, völlig, so wie du gleich zu mir gehören wirst", hauche ich in dein Ohr und es ist reine Freude, die ich fühle, als ich dein Zittern spüre, deine Erwartung, aber auch die Liebe in deinen Augen sehe._

Einen Ork nach dem anderen tötend, kämpfte er sich seinen Weg durch die Reihen, suchte immer weiter nach dem Dunkelhaarigen, der irgendwo in diesem Kampf sein Leben zu erhalten suchte.

Doch dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes gezogen. Er sah den dunklen Herrscher, sah seinen Herrn, ihr Aufeinandertreffen, und sein Herz setze einen Schlag aus, Ereinion fiel. Schmerz durchzog seine Seele und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dem Erben seines früheren Herrn nun beistehen zu können, doch er war zu weit von ihm und seinem Freund entfernt, wusste nicht, wo sie waren.

Etwas blitze an seiner Seite auf und schon musste er reagieren, die Klinge abwehren.

_Voller Gefühl fahren deine Hände über meine Schenkel und ich lächle dir entgegen, will dich zu mir ziehen, doch du entziehst dich mir lachend._

_„Nein, überlass dich mir einfach", raunst du mir zu und küsst meinen Puls, fährst mit deiner Zunge über mein Handgelenk und ich lehne mich zurück, beobachte und fühle nur._

Blut, rotes Blut, drang aus seiner Brust, während die Augen seines Gegners sich trübten. Pein durchrollte ihn und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich aufzufangen, fiel und über ihm lag sein Feind, tot.

Zu seinem Glück, war er für den ersten Moment so benommen, dass die anderen von ihm abließen, ihn für tot hielten und weiter zogen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich unter der Leiche hervorquälen sollte, ihm fehlte die Kraft, und langsam floss das Leben aus seiner Brust.

Wieso konnte er sich nicht befreien? Wieso konnte er seinen Freund nicht beschützen? War er dazu verdammt, immer wieder und wieder zu sterben, um denen das Leben zu bewahren, die er am meisten liebte?

_Deine Hände sind so warm und voller Leben, wie konnte ich nur jemals glauben, sie nicht zu wollen? Dich nicht zu wollen? Wieder will ich dich in einem Kuss fangen, doch wieder entziehst du dich mir, stehst auf und stehst vor mir, in Mondlicht gebadet. Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist? So wie der Mond deinen Körper zum Leuchten bringt, deine schwarzen Haare zum Glänzen und deine weisen Augen zum funkeln._

_Wie bin ich doch blind gewesen…_

_„Ich könnte dich ewig nur ansehen, mein goldener Krieger." Deine Stimme klingt leicht heiser und ich sehe deutlich deine Erregung, als du nun vom Fußende des Bettes zu meinem Gesicht trittst, dich zu mir hinab beugst und erneut küsst._

Immer schwächer wurde er, seine Umgebung schien jegliche Farbe zu verlieren, wurde blasser und blasser, bis er glaubte, in einem grauen Nebel zu stehen. Sein Bewusstsein hörte den vertrauten Ruf, doch noch wehrte er sich.

_Überall sind sie, erfüllt von Zärtlichkeit. Streichen über mein Gesicht, meine Ohren, den Hals hinab und ich erschauere, als deine Lippen sich langsam den Weg tiefer bahnen, über das Schlüsselbein zu meinem Bauchnabel und dann zu meinem Oberschenkel._

_„Du fühlst dich faszinierend an und schmeckst noch besser", flüsterst zu und leckst spielerisch an der Innenseite meines Schenkels entlang. Ich kann nicht anders und keuche auf, so sehr erregst du mich, mein dunkler Lichtbringer._

Noch wollte er sich nicht dem Ruf Mandos ergeben, wollte nicht hinfort driften von denen, die er liebte. Noch gab es soviel zu tun für ihn, und er kämpfte sich zurück, soweit, bis er auf seinen Körper blickte und auf den, den er gesucht hatte. Schwarzes Haar hing in wirren Strähnen über ein Gesicht, das tiefste Verzweiflung ausdrückte, als der Elb versuchte die Leichen hinfort zu räumen.

Sein Bewusstsein wollte den Anderen berühren, doch konnte er es nicht, konnte nicht zurück in den blutenden Körper. Warum sollte er auch? Er sah die Tränen in dem Gesicht des Elben, wusste, dass er ihm schon wieder Schmerz zufügte. Warum sollte er zurück? Warum? Nur um den einen Elben, der immer für ihn da war, wieder zu verletzen?

_„Schaue mir in die Augen, Geliebter", forderst du und ich blicke hinab in die dunklen Seen, die selbst sprühen vor Leidenschaft, Zuneigung, Erregung und dem, was du noch alles für mich empfindest. Du hältst meinen Blick fest, während deine Zunge langsam aber sicher den Bereich zwischen meinen Schenkeln erkundet und ich zischend die Luft einziehe ob dieser intimen Berührung. Deutlich erkenne ich die Freude, die es dir bereitet, mich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben._

_Etwas enttäuscht bin ich, als du dein Spiel mit der Zunge unterbrichst, doch nur kurz, denn dein Körper schmiegt sich warm an mich, hält mich fest._

_„Wie lange willst du mich noch so quälen?", frage ich dich und du lachst auf, schwingst dich über mich und küsst mich stürmisch. Nie hätte ich solches von dir erwartet und ich genieße einfach nur, bis du dich wieder zurückziehst. _

_„So lange, wie ich es möchte", antwortest du mir und ich glaube, deine Liebe leuchtet aus deinen Augen, oder ist es einfach nur deine helle, starke Seele, die mich vor dem Tot bewahrte? _

Warum konnte er nicht verhindern, dass dieser Elb immer wieder weinte? Wie sehr wollte er ihm doch helfen. Er streckte eine geisterhafte Hand nach den Tränen aus, wollte sie wegwischen, doch glitt sie durch den Körper hindurch. Nein, er konnte dies nicht länger ertragen, all die Verzweiflung und Qual, die er in dem Dunkelhaarigen sah.

Schon wollte er sich zurückziehen, dem Ruf folgen.

_Kühle Lippen berühren meine Ohrspitze, und ich kann sehen, wie du etwas Öl in deine Handflächen gießt. Es riecht ein wenig nach Lavendel. _

_Ein schelmisches Lächeln erscheint auf deinen Lippen und ich bin etwas nervös. Was hast du vor? Diese verspielte Seite an dir kenne ich nicht, aber sie gefällt mir sehr gut. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich laut aufkreische, als du das kalte Öl an meiner Erregung entlanglaufen lässt. Oh, wie sehr ich dich liebe._

_„So wie ich dich, mein goldener Krieger."_

Doch Worte erreichten ihn, Worte, derer er sich nicht erwehren konnte.

_„Verlass mich nicht Glorfindel… bitte, noch einmal ertrage ich es nicht, dich zu verlieren. Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte die gebrochene Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Elben an seinem Ohr, und der Elb lehnte sich an den geschundenen Körper, weinte bittere Tränen._

_Der Geist hielt inne sah hinab auf den weinenden Elben._

_Liebe? Ja, er hatte dies gewusst, damals in Gondolin, hatte es geahnt nach seiner Rückkehr, aber jetzt hörte er die Worte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Nicht einmal sein früherer Geliebter hatte sie ihm gesagt, es einfach in der Dunkelheit um sie herum nicht vermocht. Und nun hörte er sie aus dem Mund eines Elben, der ihm näher stand, als jeder andere._

_Kummer durchzog die Seele des Kriegers, der Ruf Mandos wurde immer stärker._

_„Er braucht mich…", dachte er, versuchte in den Körper zurückzukehren, doch Namo hielt ihn in seinem Bann, zog ihn unweigerlich näher zu sich. Was sollte er nur tun? Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Elb litt, er wollte für ihn da sein, wollte die Tränen hinfort küssen_

_Mit diesem Gedanken kam die Erkenntnis. Schleppend und schwerfällig bahnte sie sich den Weg in das Herz des blonden Kriegers, öffnete die so lange verschlossenen Türen. _

_„… und ich brauche ihn", schrie seine Seele verzweifelt._

_Schmerz raste durch seine Empfindungen und nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Augen öffnen, seine Arme um den Elben schlingen, der verwirrt aufsah, als der blonde Elb ihn sanft küsste. Namo hatte ihn freigegeben, ihm das Glück gewährt, das er sich so lange ersehnte, und er lächelte den Elben in seinen Armen an. Fühlte pure Freude durch seine Gedanken schwemmen, alle Pein hinfort spülend._

_„Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Auch wenn ich sehr lange gebraucht habe, um zu verstehen, so nahe an den Tod gelangen musste, habe ich nun verstanden", flüsterte der blonde Krieger und seine Sinne jubilierten, als die Hörner ihren Triumph verkündeten und auch den Triumph, den er gegen sich selbst errungen hatte._

_„Erestor…", setze ich an, doch du lächelst nur, verschließt mit deinem schlanken Finger meine Lippen._

_„Shh… Sag nichts." Mein Herz schlägt schneller und mein Körper schreit nach dem deinen, so wie meine Seele sich nach der Vereinigung mit der deinen sehnt. „Ich liebe dich, Glorfindel."_

_Du hast den stummen Ruf meines Geistes, meines Leibes vernommen, lässt dich auf mir nieder, verbindest deine Gedanken mit den meinen, wirst eins mit mir. _

_„Ich bin dein, mein goldener Krieger", erklärst du und beginnst mir den Weg zu den Sternen zu zeigen._

_Lange lagen sie später aneinander geschmiegt in dem weichen Bett in Imladris und beobachteten, wie der Mond unterging und sich die Sonne langsam den Himmel zurückeroberte. _

_„Endlich können wir in Frieden beieinander sein", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, drückte den Blonden, der sich in seine Arme geschmiegt hatte, fester an sich.___

_„Und selbst wenn die Dunkelheit sich wieder erhebt, werden wir ihr gemeinsam entgegensehen, mein Geliebter", erklang die zärtliche Antwort, und die beiden Elben schliefen endlich gemeinsam ein._

„" „" „" „" „" „" „"

Lady of Gondor:

Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Ficlet auch gefallen.

Sarah:

Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Review, ich hoffe die gefällt dieses Kap auch, und diesmal ist wieder alles bis auf den letzen nicht kursiven Absatz Vergangenheit ;)


	5. Zwiespalt

Ja, ich habe es endlich wieder geschafft, einen neuen Teil zu schreiben, ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Es wäre sehr lieb, wenn ihr mir Feedback dazu geben würdet, weil ich sehr unsicher bin, ob es auch wirklich passt…

**Zwiespalt**

_Müde sehe ich auf, betrachte ihn nachdenklich. Wie kam es nur dazu, dass es so verlief? Wie kam es nur dazu, dass ich mich in ihn verliebte? Mein ganzer Körper bebt vor Anstrengung, zittert und ist völlig kraftlos. Schon seit Stunden winde ich mich unter den Schmerzen, doch bin ich keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wieso hören diese verfluchten Qualen nicht auf? Warum kann es nicht vorüber sein? Ich tue dies nur für ihn, für den, den ich über alles liebe. Doch ein Teil von mir glaubt, dass es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Kann er überhaupt noch lieben? Doch jetzt verblassen wieder alle Gedanken, als die Pein erneut beginnt, meinen Körper zu erobern._

X.X.X.X.X

Schüchtern folgte sie ihrem Vater durch die fremden Gänge. Auch wenn sie bereits viele Jahrhunderte alt war, so war dies doch ihr erster Besuch in diesem Haus. Sie war etwas nervös, doch wusste sie nicht genau, warum.

„Was hast du?", erklang die warme Stimme ihres Vaters, der sie besorgt musterte.

„Ich bin nur etwas nervös", antwortete sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Sonst war sie eher offen, fröhlich und voller Leben, doch dieser Ort schien ihr schicksalhaft, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste weswegen.

„Seit wann bist du denn nervös?", lachte ihr Vater leicht und sie zuckte nur die Schultern, während sie sich straffte und nun neben ihm einher schritt, die Umgebung musternd.

Gerade wollte sie ihren Vater nach einem Bild an der Wand fragen, als ihnen ein schwarzhaariger Elb entgegeneilte. Er schien ihr vage vertraut und nickte ihm freundlich zu, während er sich vor ihrem Vater leicht verneigte.

„Celeborn, seid gegrüßt. Herrin Celebrían, ich freue mich, Euch zu sehen", grüßte der Elb kühl, zeigte kein Gefühl nach außen und die Elbenmaid erkannte, dass dieser Elb schon viele Äonen alt sein musste.

„Es freut mich, dass Ihr persönlich uns begrüßt, Erestor. Sagt, wie geht es Eurem Herrn und dem Land?", fragte der Vater nun neugierig.

„Noch immer verhält er sich nicht viel anders, wie nach der Schlacht, doch bin ich nicht Bewahrer seines Gewissens, und derzeit lässt er auch mich nur sehr wenig an ihn heran." Der Berater Elronds neigte leicht den Kopf, zeigte mit dieser Geste ein wenig seine Sorge um seinen Herrn. Celebrían sah den Elben verwirrt an und fragte sich im Geheimen, was nun die Sorge seines Herrn war.

„Immer noch nicht? Das ist wahrlich eine schwere Zeit für ihn", antwortete ihr Vater wiederum und folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Elben, der sie nun zu Elrond führen würde.

X.X.X.X.X

_Wieder lege ich mich zurück, versuche meine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern und irgendwie meine Kraft zurück zu gewinnen. Doch langsam aber sicher glaube ich, an das Ende eben jener Kräfte zu gelangen. Wie lange noch? _

_Wieder sehe ich zu ihm hinüber, sehe seinen rastlosen Gang. Er will mir helfen, wo er doch Heiler ist, doch scheint er in diesem Moment auch nur ein Mann zu sein, der vor Angst vergeht. Ich will zu ihm, möchte von ihm gehalten werden, wie in jener einen Nacht, doch wird es nicht mehr passieren, und wenn doch, dann nur für einen Zweck. Warum musste ich ihm mein Herz schenken? Warum musste ich mich in den verlieben, der selbst nicht lieben kann? Warum waren die Valar so grausam zu mir? Und doch kann ich es ihm nicht nachtragen._

X.X.X.X.X

Der schwarzhaarige Elb trat vor eine der Türen und öffnete sie, den beiden anderen Elben bedeutend, ihm zu folgen. Neugierig trat Celebrían hinter ihm durch die schmale Pforte und war überrascht, als sie sich in den Gärten wieder fand. Überall um sie herum verströmten die Blumen einen betörenden Geruch und erfreuten das Auge mit ihren leuchtenden Farben.

„Kommt, mein Herr ist in der hinteren Laube", erklärte Erestor und führte die beiden Elben aus Lórien über die hellen Wegen. „Doch erzähl, wie geht es Amroth? Schon länger hörten wir nichts mehr von ihm."

„Nun, wie immer sind Galadriel und er sich bei den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten uneins und diskutieren diese beiden so lange aus, bis Nímrodel und ich beginnen, Schach zu spielen und sie einfach ignorieren", erklärte Celeborn und die beiden älteren Elben grinsten sich an, denn Erestor hatte Galadriel oft genug mit Glorfindel erlebt.

„Nun, also geht es beiden wenigstens bestens." Die dunklen Augen des Beraters funkelten und strahlten noch heller, als ein hoch gewachsener, blonder Elb ihnen entgegen trat. Interessiert musterte Celebrían diesen und recht schnell sah sie die leichte Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Elben vor ihr.

„Ihr müsst Glorfindel sein, es freut mich, Euch endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen", grüßte sie den Elben und lächelte ihn scheu an. „Doch ich muss sagen, ihr seht meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich." Ihr glockenhelles Lachen erklang, als sie den verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Zügen des Elben sah.

„Seid auch mir gegrüßt, doch bitte tut Euch einen Gefallen: wiederholt diese Worte niemals vor Eurer Mutter, sie könnte sehr ungehalten reagieren", scherzte der Balrogtöter und Celebrían bemerkte, wie er seinen Arm um Erestors Taille legte. Zu viert näherten sie sich der Laube, und als sich das erste Mal Celebríans Augen auf den Halbelben legten, war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

X.X.X.X.X

_Sein Gesicht ist in den letzten Minuten wesentlich blasser geworden. Weiß er, wie es um mich steht? Wahrscheinlich, er ist ja Heiler. Wenigstens sorgt er sich um mich, wenn er mich schon nicht lieben kann. Wieder schreit mein Herz, so wie ich, als der Schmerz erneut seine Krallen nach mir ausstreckt. _

X.X.X.X.X

Dunkle Haaren fielen ihm über die Schultern, glänzten in dem Spiel von Licht und Schatten. Graue, sturmgepeitschte Augen blickten in ihre, und ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz dem Halbelben zuflog, als er auf sie zutrat und Celeborns Hände ergriff.

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Freund", sprach der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses und lächelte diesen kurz an, bis er sich zu Celebrían umwandte. Kurz sah sie seine Augen aufflackern und spürte dann seine warmen Hände, die ihren zitternden Finger umschlossen.

„Seid auch Ihr mir gegrüßt, Herrin Celebrían." Seine Stimme war weich, warm und doch lag ein harter Unterton darin, den sie jedoch schnell ignorierte. In diesem Moment verlor sie völlig gegen sich selbst.

X.X.X.X.X

_Meine Kräfte schwinden rascher, als mir lieb ist. Doch ich werde diese Marter überstehen, für ihn. So wie ich so vieles für ihn tat. Mein Herz gehört zu ihm, doch zerreißt es mich immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn ich seinen Blick auf mir fühle, die Schuld in seinen Augen sehe. Wieso… wieso konnte ich die Dunkelheit nicht durchdringen?_

X.X.X.X.X

Das lange, schneeweiße Gewand ließ sie wie ein Wesen aus Licht wirken, als das Licht des vollen Mondes ihren Körper liebkoste. Gemessen und doch voller Nervosität trat sie auf ihre wartenden Eltern zu, die sie und den Herrn Bruchtals nun in den Bund führten.

Seine grauen Augen leuchteten im Licht der Sterne und sie lächelte mit all dem Glück auf, das sie empfand. Und auch in seinen Augen stand die schwache Antwort auf dieses Lächeln.

Nur an wenig konnte sie sich von der Zeremonie erinnern, zu gefesselt war sie von seinen grauen Augen. Die ersten Erinnerungen begannen mit dem Fest und endeten mit der Nacht, als sie das erste Mal das Lager teilten.

Hitze war durch ihren jungfräulichen Körper gefahren, gepaart mit Nervosität und auch mit Neugier. Feurig war ihre Vereinung gewesen und auch zärtlich.

Schwer atmend lag sie neben ihm, versuchte, ihren rasenden Puls wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Celebrían leise und lächelte erneut, begegnete seinem ruhigen und zufriedenem Blick. Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung verfiel sie diesem Zauber und vernahm so nur an Rande seine Antwort.

„Ich weiß…"

X.X.X.X.X

_Damals verstand ich nicht, das kam erst viel später. Die nächste Welle der Pein durchzuckt meinen Körper, zerrt an meinen Kräften. Seine eindringlichen Worte erreichen kaum noch mein Bewusstsein. Doch ich muss leben, muss es einfach schaffen. Ich könnte soviel stärker sein, doch hat mich sein Geständnis, seine Wahrheit geschwächt. Was soll ich nur tun? Wie soll ich damit leben? _

_Nun sitzt er bei mir, hält meine Hand und fleht mich an, nicht zu gehen. Seine Augen sind verzweifelt, doch was fühlt er wirklich für mich? Freundschaft? Wenigstens so viel? Kann er dies überhaupt? Ich will seine Sorge ignorieren, möchte ihm all den Schmerz entgegen schreien, doch weiß ich, dass auch seine Seele leidet. Nie wollte er dies, wollte mir Schmerz zufügen._

X.X.X.X.X

Tief atmete sie ein, ließ sich den Wind über das Gesicht streichen. Wie schön dieser Frühsommertag doch war. Spielerisch wirbelte die laue Luft Celebríans silbrige Haare durch die Luft, als sie leichtfüßig zu dem Brunnen ging und sich lachend über die Wiese drehte. Kurz überlegte sie, wie lange sie noch so geschwind über die Gräser tanzen könnte. Seufzend ließ sie sich an dem Rand des fröhlich springenden Wassers nieder und wartete darauf, dass ihr Gemahl erscheinen würde.

Wie sehr sie sich doch freute, ihm endlich diese Neuigkeit überbringen zu können. Innerlich unruhig begann sie noch nervöser zu werden, als sie Elrond bemerkte, der an Erestors Seite auf sie zutrat. Den seltsam traurigen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen ignorierte sie, die Bedeutung sollte ihr erst viel später bewusst werden.

„Mein Gemahl", begann sie und beugte leicht ein Knie vor dem Herr Bruchtals, welcher amüsiert auf dieses Spiel einging.

„Meine Herrin, Ihr rieft nach mir?"

„Es gibt etwas, dass ich Euch sagen möchte. Eine Botschaft von höchster Dringlichkeit und nur für die Ohren der Elben Bruchtals bestimmt. Vor wenigen Stunden wurde mir gewahr, dass wir zu Beginn des Frühlings zu viert sein werden." Ihre Stimme war leise, und doch klang sie allen bis ins Mark. Ihr Halbelb schien erst ihre Worte nicht zu verstehen, doch als es ihm bewusst wurde, reagierte er anders, als sie es erwartet hatte. Sein Gesicht verlor kurzeitig jegliche Farbe.

„Ihr überrascht mich, Herrin… Doch…" Überschwänglich umarmte er sie, wirbelte sie umher. „Celebrían, was für eine Freude du mir doch machst."

X.X.X.X.X

_„Bitte, bleib bei mir…", höre ich seine gebrochene Stimme. Habe ich ihn endlich erreicht? Habe ich es, in dem Moment, in dem ich mit Namo selbst kämpfe, geschafft? Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Doch keimt Hoffnung in mir auf, Hoffnung, dass es sich ändern möge, dass sich mein grausiges Schicksal wenden würde. Doch meine Gedanken schwinden, als die Marter mich wieder einholt. _

X.X.X.X.X

„Was verbirgst du vor mir?", fragte sie, und ihre sonst immer so fröhliche Stimme hallte kalt von den Wänden ihres gemeinsamen Gemaches wieder. Sturmgepeitschte, graue Augen blickten in verletzte, aber strahlend blaue. Müde strich er sich die dunklen Strähne aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, ihrem durchdringendem Blick auszuweichen. „Sieh mich an, mein Gemahl. Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte, und ich verlange von dir zu erfahren, was es ist."

Ein Seufzen, so markerschütternd, wie das Knarren eines alten Baumes, entfloh dem ehemaligen Herold Ereinions und er senkte die Augen, faltete die Hände.

„Setz dich zu mir, das, was ich dir sagen werde, wird dir nicht gefallen, aber wenn du darum bittest."

Verwirrt ließ sich die nun sichtbar schwangere Elbenmaid in dem Sessel gegenüber ihres Gemahls nieder und eine kalte Hand legte sich um ihr Herz, als sie die Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Was war nur geschehen?

„Lange Zeit liebte ich, doch wurde mein Vertrauen und meine Liebe benutzt, eiskalt zerschmettert", begann der Herr und sah in die schreckensgeweiteten Augen seiner Gemahlin, als sie begann zu verstehen, als ihre Seele begann gegen die Wahrheit zu kämpfen. „Ich kann mich diesen Gefühlen nicht mehr öffnen, mein Herz ist mit ihm verbrannt, Verzeih…"

Tränen flossen, und doch war sie zu keines Wortes mehr fähig. Schweigend verließ sie die Kammer.

X.X.X.X.X

_Es zerreißt mich, die letzte Kraft biete ich auf, nur um diesen zweiten Schrei zu hören, den ersten Schrei des zweiten neuen Lebens, dass er nun in seinen Händen hält. Kraftlos sinke ich in mir zusammen, will vergessen, will vergehen, doch etwas lässt mich innehalten, lässt meine Seele nicht los. Der Sturm hat sich gelegt, als er auf seine Söhne blickt, als er in ihren Augen sieht. Ich sehe in ihnen, was ich mir immer für mich gewünscht habe, ich sehe die Liebe, die wieder entzündet wurde. Gibt es nun auch für mich Hoffnung? Kann ich ihn eines Tages erreichen? Seine wunderschönen Augen wenden sich mir zu und ein leichtes Lächeln wischt alles hinfort, lässt mein Herz nur für ihn schlagen. _

_„Du bleibst…", flüstert er und ich weiß, ich kann ihn nicht verlassen, werde mich immer an den letzten Strohhalm klammern, auch wenn wir nur Freunde sein werden… Ja, er wird mich lieben, nicht so, wie ich es mir wünsche und doch wird er es tun… An deiner Seite werde ich bleiben und mein Leben mit dir teilen. _

_Ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun, Elrond Peredhil. _

X.X.X.X.X

Pencalien: Vielen Dank für dein Liebes Review, es freut mich, dass dir die anderen Teile auch gefallen haben.

Sarah: Danke, Danke, Danke… Das Lob tat gut, weil zu der FF habe ich doch im Verhältnis recht wenige Reviews bekommen… Der Erbe seines Früheren Herrn ist wirklich Elrond, da Turgon, Glorfindels früherer Herr, der Großvater Elronds war.


End file.
